Joyeux Noël
by BrokenACEDoll
Summary: Deux ennemis, sont-ils si différents au fond ? La perception de la vie ne changerait-elle pas tout ? [également publiée sur poudlardfr]
1. Harry et Draco

La pièce est gigantesque ! A l'image de tout le manoir, les murs blancs semblent monter tellement haut qu'ils pourraient atteindre le ciel sans efforts et le sol de marbre est tellement bien poncé et nettoyé qu'on peut presque se voir dedans, ce qui donne envie de faire de longues grimaces pour qu'elles se reflètent sur les dalles. On pourrait presque courir le cent mettre sans tourner une seule fois dans la salle. C'est trop grand pour une seule petite famille de trois personnes, c'est malsain de se dire que tout ça n'est même pas pour eux, que tout n'est qu'un grande mise en scène. Que chaque sourire, chaque mot qui sortira de chaque bouche ce soir n'est qu'un jeu, que rien n'est réel. Il devrait s'y habituer, cela fait depuis qu'il sait marcher qu'on joue la comédie avec lui mais rien n'y fait, il ne le fera jamais, c'est impossible pour lui. Des dizaines d'elfes de maisons s'affairent à placer des tables contre les murs latéraux et à les recouvrir de dizaines de plats semblants délicieux. Il sait qu'il ne mangera pas beaucoup ce soir, c'est une réception, il doit rester digne et engouffrer des morceaux de dindes dans sa bouche n'est pas bon pour son image. C'est père qui le lui a dit, et père a toujours raison. Père dit beaucoup de choses. Il dit que les sentiments sont inutiles, que rien ne vaut un masque sérieux et de bonnes relations. Père dit qu'il est bon de manipuler les gens. Père a toujours raison, alors ce doit être la vérité. Père dit aussi que les Moldus sont des sous-hommes, qu'on a le droit de leur marcher dessus, nous, race supérieure. Père a toujours raison, alors il déteste ces gens qu'il n'a jamais vu, qu'il ne connaît que par son père qui les insulte. Père n'est pas vulgaire sans raisons. Ces « Moldus » doivent avoir fait quelque chose de mal, c'est pour ça que Père ne les aime pas. C'est pour ça qu'il ne les aime pas non plus. Ce sont des gens inutiles qui forcent les sorciers à se cacher d'un monde qui devrait leur appartenir. Un jour, il sait que les Moldus se prosterneront à leur pieds et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_La pièce est très étroite. Il ne peut pas se lever sans se prendre le plafond, il ne peut même pas s'allonger alors il reste assis, accroupis en fait. Ses jambes lui font mal, il n'a pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures. La poussière macule les murs, le sol et même la petite étagère où trône le petit soldat de plomb, toujours debout malgré sa jambe en moins. Il lui ressemble beaucoup, ce petit jouet cassé. Tout seul sur sa planche en bois, il semble tanguer sous la force de vagues destructrices mais il reste debout, comme s'il gardait une petite trace d'espoir de pouvoir marcher à nouveau un jour et sortir de ce petit placard. Sa petite main toute maigre attrape le jouet pour le serrer gentiment, comme un nounours. Sa tante lui dit tout le temps qu'il est inutile, indigne d'être aimé. Il ne se connaît pas autrement que par les yeux de ses relatifs et c'est une horreur. Parce qu'il aimerait être quelqu'un de bien mais on lui dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Il voudrait être un gentil garçon mignon, mais on lui dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Un petit monstre. Il n'aime pas les monstres, Sa tante et son oncle ne le font pas et il fait pareil qu'eux, pour recevoir un jour une félicitation quelconque même si la logique voudrait qu'il arrête d'espérer. Il sent quelque chose monter le long de son bras et il sait que c'est une araignée ou un autre insecte vivant à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il vit en colocation et même si ses colocataires ne sont pas bavards et sont minuscules, au moins il n'est pas tout seul et ça lui fait du bien. Autour de lui, les gens sont hypocrites. On ne le regarde jamais, on joue à un jeu chaque jour avec lui. En dehors de la maison, il doit sourire et faire semblant d'aimer ses relatifs comme ils font semblant de l'apprécier lui. Un jeu, c'est tout ce que c'est. Si, un jour, il a espéré que cette comédie soit la réalité, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il sait très bien que ça n'arrivera jamais, il s'y est habitué. Ce n'est pas grave, au fond. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimera un jour. _

Il entend les gens parler autour de lui, ils doivent bien être des centaines et des centaines ! Un grand sourire se forme sur ses lèvres dès que Père le regarde. Faire bonne figure, c'est ce que Père lui a demandé de faire toute la soirée, c'est la seule chose qu'il doit retenir. Sinon, il fera honte à Père et Père ne sera pas content du tout. Il n'aime pas quand Père est en colère, parce qu'il est très terrifiant dans ces moments là et qu'il ne peut pas se cacher puisque Père connaît toutes les cachettes du manoir. Des invités, il n'en connaît pas la moitié mais il sait qu'ils sont tous des gens important et qu'il est très utile de leur faire bonne impression pour les utiliser par la suite. C'est Père qui lui a apprit à manipuler son prochain. C'est très important comme notion, il sait que Père est devenu si puissant au ministère grâce à ça. Même s'il n'a pas le droit de le dire -il ne sait pas pourquoi, Père dit que la manipulation c'est bien, mais il n'a pas le droit de dire quand Père le fait, c'est étrange- il sait toujours quand Père manipule quelqu'un parce que le soir, il rentre au Manoir en disant qu'il a fait de bonnes affaires aujourd'hui. Quelques invités viennent le voir pour lui demander s'il passe une bonne soirée, il répond par l'affirmative à chaque fois. Père est fier de ce qu'il fait ce soir, il vient même poser une main sur son épaule en lui tendant un petit-four. L'odeur des plats est merveilleuse et lui met l'eau à la bouche. Il prend une bouchée de ce que lui tend Père. Il a tout pour être heureux, pas vrai ? De l'argent, une famille, de la nourriture et tout ce qu'un être humain peut rêver d'avoir. Dans le coin droit de la salle, à une centaine de mètre de là, il peut entrevoir une montagne de cadeaux empilés les uns sur les autres, il sait que tous sont pour lui mais qu'aucun n'est vraiment important. Une montagne de présents mais rien ne lui aurait fait plus de bien qu'un paquet portant son nom avec la belle écriture de Père, mais aucun, il le sait, ne le fait ce soir et ça le rend un peu triste. Les cloches sonnent, c'est Noël.

_Il entend ses relatifs parler dans le salon. Il est tout seul et il se sent tout triste et tout.. Seul. Il essaie vraiment de ne pas pleurer, sa tante n'aime pas quand il pelure, elle dit que ça le fait ressembler à un petite limace toute baveuse et elle déteste les limaces, elle les tue avec de l'insecticide. Il veut pas mourir alors il contient comme il peut ses larmes. Personne n'est venu le voir depuis le début de la soirée. Il a cuisiné, il a fait le message et il a posé les décorations. Il a tout fait, mais il n'a pas le droit de participer, ce n'est pas la première année que cela se passe ainsi. Il sait très bien qu'il ne pourra jamais passer du temps avec cette jolie famille qui fête Noël dans le salon d'une jolie maison, dans un jolie cartier. Une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il n'est que l'ombre au tableau que l'on rêverait d'effacer d'un revers de la main, la petite tache sur un vêtement que l'on fout à la machine pour ne plus la voir. La bonne odeur de la dinde qu'il a cuisiné lui chatouille les narines, il a envie de croquer à l'intérieur. Son ventre gargouille et lui fait mal. Il n'a pas le droit de manger, ce soir, comme il n'a pas eu le droit de manger hier et avant-hier. Il n'a pas comprit ce qu'il avait fait de mal, un moment il faisait la poussière et avait fait tomber un vase, et le moment d'après, le vase s'était brisé avant de se réparer comme par magie. Son oncle avait beaucoup hurlé et l'avait puni dans son placard. Il a faim, il a froid. Et il se sent véritablement seul et abandonné. Il n'aura pas de cadeau cette année, il le sait mais il espère encore toujours un peu que sa tante va ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour lui donner quelque chose, juste un cintre, comme l'année dernière, lui aurait suffit ! Mais rien de rien. Pourtant il a bien vu les cadeaux cachés dans la voiture de son oncle ! Il sait qu'il y a des cadeaux et il sait aussi que tous sont pour son cousin et ça fait un peu mal au cœur, un peu beaucoup. Il n'y a rien pour lui, jamais rien. Les cloche sonnent, joyeux Noël.  
_  
**« -Je suis Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. **_**Bonjour, je suis souffrance.**_**  
-Harry Potter. **_**Bonjour souffrance, je suis douleur. **_**  
-Je te hais. **_**Je suis désolé.**_**  
-Moi aussi. **_**Moi aussi. »**_


	2. Severus et Sirius

_Les hurlements de Mama envahissent la maison, impossible d'ignorer ses cris déchirants emplis de douleur et de tristesse. Il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi elle pleure. C'est la nuit du bonheur, elle l'a dit elle-même alors pourquoi ce n'est pas un rire qu'il entend résonner depuis le salon ? Il est plié comme il peut sous le lit, les lattes de ce dernier lui rentrent dans le dos mais ce n'est pas grave, il se sent bien, caché comme ça, à l'abri des coups possibles mais malheureusement pas à l'abri des sons qui lui font mal au plus profond de son âme. Ses petites mains maigres, squelettiques, couvrent ses oreilles comme elles peuvent tandis que des torrents de larmes glissent sans bruit sur ses petites joues blanches. Il voit clairement la poussière s'élever à chacune de ses expiration, il a envie d'éternuer mais il se retient. Dans ces moments là, il sait très bien que le silence est d'or, que c'est la seule chose qui peut le protéger. Plus que ses bras, son cocon chaud autour de ses épaules, c'est le silence qui est la chose qu'il porte le plus à cœur ce soir. Mama ne se tait pas alors elle n'est pas cachée et elle se fait mal. Sa voix sera sûrement enrouée demain, de ne pas avoir parlé durant des heures. Il ne sait pas quand il sortira de sous ce lit, probablement quand Monsieur aura quitté la maison. Monsieur, c'est papa mais il n'aime pas quand on l'appelle comme ça. Il se fâche toujours quand il le fait et quand il est fâché, il fait vraiment peur et Mama crie. Il se cache toujours quand elle lui dit de le faire. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe au rez-de chaussé mais Mama lui a interdit de descendre quand Monsieur est en colère. Quand Monsieur est en colère, Mama est triste et pleure et, le lendemain, elle reste dans sa chambre et il n'a pas le droit d'y entrer. Un médecin vient à la maison quand Monsieur la quitte parce que sinon, il n'a pas le droit de rentrer. Il reste toujours longtemps dans la chambre de Mama avant de partir et, lui, il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il sait que demain, Mama lui parlera depuis l'intérieur de sa chambre, à travers la porte et lui dira d'aller jouer dehors, de retrouver Lily. Elle lui dira de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle est juste fatiguée et qu'elle veut dormir un peu. Il sait, au fond, que quelque chose ne va pas mais du haut de ses 10 ans, il ne comprend pas tout. Il sait juste que certaines règles sont à respecter à la maison et que la première est qu'il ne doit jamais parler de ce qui s'y passe à quelqu'un. Alors il se serre encore un peu plus sous le lit, essayant presque de disparaître entre les lattes du plancher._

Il entend les invités rire comme des hyènes en bas. Il les déteste tellement. Ils sont tellement faux, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure mais tout le monde fait semblant de ne jamais rien voir, Merlin qu'ils sont stupides ! Régie, lui, fait le fils parfais, tout contre sa mère il sourit à tous les invités, niaisement, dans sa robe de soirée trop grande. Son ancienne robe de soirée avant que maman ne se décide à ne plus le laisser sortir de sa chambre. Elle est grande, elle est spacieuse mais elle est toute vide et, lui, il est tout triste de ne pas pouvoir jouer comme tous les enfants. De ne pas pouvoir enfiler un pantalon de sport pour aller se rouler dans la boue pour attraper un ballon. Les parents disent que c'est le mal. Un peu comme les méchants dans les films qu'il regarde parfois en secret parce qu'il sait que si mère apprend qu'il regarde des choses moldues, elle lui fera payer très cher et il a un peu peur, du haut de ses 10 ans. Après-tout, il n'est qu'un enfant, qu'importe ce que père et mère pense, il a envie d'en être un normal. Il sait que père et mère font des choses mal, des choses méchantes qu'ils ne devraient pas faire et que lui, il ne veut pas et que c'est à cause de ça qu'il est puni dans sa chambre. Père et mère disent que les autres sont stupides de ne pas penser comme eux, de croire qu'ils ne sont pas supérieurs, eux, les sangs-purs. Père et mère disent qu'il est stupide parce que lui il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi ils devraient être au dessus des gens juste à cause de ça, sans être plus intelligents ou plus gentils pour autant. C'est un enfant, il voit le monde divisé en deux, comme un gosse. C'est normal, pour lui, il y a le bien et le mal, il ne voit pas toutes les nuances entre ces deux catégories. Il ne comprend pas que les gens font parfois des mauvaises choses pour en faire des biens par la suite mais qu'ils sont obligés, quelques fois, d'être méchants. Lui, il ne veut pas être un méchant, il veut être un gentil, un héros. Il sait que ses géniteurs sont des mangemorts, ils ne s'en cachent pas. Lui, il veut pas être comme eux. Mais il ne sait pas se taire, garder un secret alors il leur a dit, espérant peut-être les faire changer d'avis mais ça n'a servi à rien à part à le faire punir. Père dit qu'il finira par changer d'avis. Il a peur de ce qu'il va faire pour ça.

_Une petite frappe sur sa porte le réveille. Il n'a pas eu l'impression de s'endormir et il se sent un peu coupable d'avoir pu dormir pendant que Mama criait. Un moment donné, les cris ne dérangent plus le sommeil à force de l'habitude de les entendre, ça devient presque normal, bien qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'ils représentent et combien ça fait mal au cœur à chaque fois qu'il les entend. Il a peur, un instant, que ce soit Monsieur à sa porte, mais Monsieur ne toque jamais et, quand il le fait, la porte finie toujours par se casser parce qu'à chaque fois, maman la ferme à clé et ne veut pas l'ouvrir. Si quelqu'un toque, c'est Mama et si elle le fait, ça doit vouloir dire que Monsieur est partit, alors il sort doucement de sous le lit. Il a mal au dos et ses épaules et ses genoux sont très écorchés mais la douleur est supportable. A la porte, c'est, comme il l'avait deviné, Mama qui lui sourit comme elle sait le faire. Le sourire qui lui dit que tout va aller mieux, que tout ira bien désormais. Quand Mama sourit, il peut croire que tout va bien, qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils sont heureux. Mais il sait que ce n'est que pour un instant parce que Mama ne sourit jamais très longtemps et qu'après, elle devient à nouveau triste. Il ne sait jamais pourquoi mais elle finit toujours par ne plus sourire. Lui, il préfère quand Mama sourit parce qu'elle est très belle quand elle sourit, encore plus que d'habitude. Et puis, lui, il préfère la faire sourire que la faire pleurer. Il n'aime pas quand Mama pleure. Mais là, Mama a un vrai sourire et elle le prend dans ses bras. Mais comme il s'y attendait, Mama se remet à pleurer alors il la serre encore plus. Elle lui dit qu'elle est fière de lui et qu'elle est désolée. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi mais il lui dit quand même qu'il lui pardonne. Alors, tendrement, Mama vient lui faire un bisou sur le front. Oui, peut-être que Monsieur n'est pas gentil, que les gens dehors ne le sont pas non plus à part Lily, mais cela lui importe peu. Il ne serait pas mieux autre-part parce qu'il ne peut pas laisser Mama toute seule ici. Un jour, il se le promet, il la fera sortir d'ici et ils iront à la mer, comme Mama veut depuis longtemps. Mama aime la mer. Oui, leur famille est loin d'être parfaite mais, dans les bras de Mama, elle devient bien meilleure que toutes les autres. Les cloches sonnent, joyeux Noël, Mama.  
_  
Quelqu'un toque à sa porte. La fête en bas est finie depuis quelques minutes et les invités sont partis en vitesse, comme s'ils étaient brûlés de la présence de Père, Mère et Régulus, pourtant, lui pensait qu'ils devaient au moins apprécier la fête, même s'ils faisaient semblant de s'aimer les uns les autres mais non. Les gens comme ça n'aiment rien ni personne, ils ne font ce qu'ils font que pour se faire bien voir, pour avoir le pouvoir et se sentir exister. Mais dans ce monde là, en bas, lui n'existe pas. On se souvient de lui quand il peut être utile mais maintenant, personne ne pensera plus à lui autrement que pour le petit traître à son sang des Black. Il n'a pas voulu naître dans une famille comme ça, vraiment. Lui, même s'il avait été Moldu, il aurait été content. Mais les gens ne pensent pas comme lui, sa famille fait partie des méchants, voilà tout. Il se demande bien qui peut vouloir venir le voir mais cela ne doit pas être Mère, elle était vraiment en colère quand elle a apprit qu'il détestait cette idée de sang-pur ou pas. Il sait que la personne risque de se mettre en colère s'il ne va pas ouvrir alors il va le faire. Ses jambes sont toutes engourdies à cause du fait qu'il soit resté assis dans son lit durant si longtemps sans bouger. Derrière la porte se cachait Régie. Régie dans sa robe trop grande qui lui tombe sur les mains et glisse de ses épaules. Régie et son regard perdu, il ne comprend rien et il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il comprend pas pourquoi son frère agit comme ça, pourquoi du jour au lendemain il est devenu plus distant sans lui dire pourquoi. Il ne comprend pas ce que ses parents font de mal et que son frère n'apprécie pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il se retrouve systématiquement tout seul. Régie et son petit sourire qui lui tend les bras. Régie qui n'a rien demandé, comme lui. Régie, son petit frère. Qu'il doit protéger. Régie qui tremble dans ses bras. Il ne peut pas partir, il n'en a pas le droit. Il ne peut pas laisser Régulus se perdre, il ne se le permettra pas. Il veut bien faire semblant s'il peut rester avec Régie en échange. Il ne faut pas qu'il pense que les parents sont des modèles à suivre. Il doit tout faire pour empêcher que Régulus ne tombe dans cette spirale. Alors il le serre fort dans ses bras en se promettant de ne plus le laisser tout seul. Les cloches sonnent, joyeux Noël, petit frère.

**« Servilus, Servilus ! **_**Trop de souvenir.**_**  
-Dégage, Black. **_**Tu lui ressemble trop.**_**  
-Espèce de Serpent visqueux.**_** Pourquoi t'es pas à ma place ? **_**  
-Le chien-chien de Potter, tu vaux rien. **_**Je t'en supplie, toi qui sais, aide moi.**_**  
-Je te hais. J**_**e suis désolé.**_**  
-Moi aussi. **_**Moi aussi. »**_


End file.
